


He Is Love

by simonsprettyface



Series: He Is Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, First Dates, Fluff, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, Speed Dating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, brief mention of jimon and clizzy, brief nonexplicit mention of homophobia, honestly this is just almost 9k of fluff let's be real, mundane AU, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: Alec hates Valentine's Day.Why wouldn't he? He's chronically single and doesn't exactly see that changing anytime soon. He's happy with his life and is only sometimes lonely, he just hates seeing all the pressure to show someone you love just how much you love them one day of the year with flowers or candy or whatever cheesy, cliche gift you can come up with.That is until his sister talks him into attending a Valentine's Day speed dating event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, my very first multichapter fic! This will update almost every day this week until all six chapters are posted.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely causteek ❤

“Really? Already? We  _ just _ had New Year’s!” Alec sighed, looking around the store with discontent. He hated it, he hated how it seemed like one day there were Christmas decorations and winter themed items and then the next everything was pink and red and heart-shaped.

He hated it with a passion.

“Face it, time keeps moving forward no matter what,” Izzy teased, looking up at Alec for a moment before over at the aisle filled with everything love related. “And that includes your  _ favorite _ holiday of the year.”

Alec just sighed and rolled his eyes, leading her away from the sickening display that more reminded him of Pepto Bismol than love at this point. “I don’t get why you love Valentine’s Day so much. It’s not like you’re dating anyone,” he pointed out, starting to put groceries in his cart without much thought about what he was buying. 

“So? Not all of us are cynical because we don’t have a boyfriend like a certain hazel eyed giant that we all know and love.”

“I’m not cynical. I just don’t understand the appeal, I never have. And that was even before I was even thinking about getting a boyfriend. What’s the point in being forced to do something special for someone? Doesn’t that make it less special?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Izzy tsked, shaking her head as she smiled fondly.

“You have a lot to learn, Alec.”

Once Alec finished his shopping and walked back to his apartment, Izzy going her separate way, he sat down on the couch and thought about exactly what she had said. 

Was he cynical? Was his hate of Valentine’s Day really from some deep seeded hate that comes from the fact that he’s chronically single? It’s not like Alec’s never gotten anything from Valentine’s Day. There was, of course, elementary school when they were forced to bring those tiny little Valentine’s Day cards for everyone in the class, usually styled after whatever cartoon or Disney movie was popular at the time. Alec had hated those the most, it seemed so forced even back then. How were they supposed to grow up thinking that Valentine’s Day was for your special someone if you gave them to everyone, completely rendering them impersonal and very not special? 

Once middle and high school rolled around, the Valentine’s Day situation changed. Middle school was a lovely time where no one gave each other anything because they thought they were way too cool for that kind of thing, so that was one less thing he had to worry about. With puberty coming in full swing and internally realizing he wasn’t straight, the last thing on his mind was passing out cheap chocolates to people he didn’t really care about. 

High school was a different story. At some point, it felt like he’d changed overnight. He started growing and it seemed like he wasn’t going to stop. He started getting broader, his voice deeper. And the Valentine’s gifts started coming again. Alec knew he wasn’t exactly bad looking, but it was a little weird to have girls all over him and leaving love notes and Valentine’s cards in his locker. Especially when he just wanted to yell that they were all barking up the wrong tree. 

College and law school came and went with just a few dates here and there, but nothing serious. And nothing around Valentine’s Day. What would be the point when none of the guys he was seeing felt like “the one”, whatever that meant. He didn’t know if he’d ever find that, despite his family’s support and encouragement for him to find himself a “good man to settle down with”, to quote his mom.

Whatever. Who needed a boyfriend anyways? Alec was perfectly content with his life he had right now. He had a decent apartment, he worked at a good firm and had a pretty high success rate so far in court, he had two great siblings that he hung out with pretty regularly, why would he want to mess it all up by dating anyways? Especially when it’s usually destined to fail.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec could hear his phone ringing, there was no way he couldn’t, it was just that he didn’t understand that  _ that _ was what that noise was. Being woken up out of a dead sleep on a day off would do that to you, and he didn’t want to admit that he stared at the ringing phone for a good half a minute before it clicked that he should answer it.

“What took you so long? What if I was  _ dying _ ?” the voice on the other end said, and once again it took Alec longer than he’d care to admit to realize that it was Izzy. 

Fine, Alec was a little worthless when he just woke up, but who isn’t?

“But you’re not,” he finally said, his eyes closing again as he let himself get comfortable again. “So what do you want at this  _ ungodly _ hour?” Alec asked, voice thick with sleep.

“It’s nine-thirty,” she said, and Alec could practically hear her eyes rolling as she said it. “I wanted to tell you about this thing I heard about. You’ll love it!” 

Her voice was too enthusiastic, he absolutely would  _ not _ love it. At all.

After a long moment, Alec sighed softly. “Go on,” he said since he knew that she wasn’t going to hang up until she told him about it. 

“Okay so, you know that bar my friend Maia works at? Well you also know how Valentine’s Day is just a few short weeks away?” Alec was sure people in New Jersey could hear his groan at the mention of the forbidden holiday. “Well anyways,” she continued like she wasn’t already one hundred percent sure Alec was against it, “they’re having a Valentine’s Day speed dating event. For LGBT+ men.”

“You’re not making me go speed dating. Come on, Iz, really?” Alec asked, his arm thrown over his face. “I already hate Valentine’s Day, you want to add to that with me awkwardly sitting through rushed, forced small talk with strangers? That sounds like actual hell. Dante level shit.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, it won’t be that bad,” he heard Izzy say from the other end of the line. “You’ll drink some cocktails, maybe eat some bar food. And maybe you’ll even find a hunk to take home.”

“I never want to hear you say anything like that ever again, Isabelle Sophia. My sex life is none of your concern,” Alec groaned.

“You don’t even have a sex life for me to talk about, Alec!” Izzy shot back. “Seriously, you’re too repressed. When was the last time you got laid? Because you haven’t talked about  _ anyone _ since you went on a couple dates with that guy Raj that was in your study group in law school.” After a long moment passed in silence, Izzy gasped softly. “ _ He _ was the last guy you slept with? Alec, that was almost two years ago! No wonder you’re so cranky.”

“Iz, please,” Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I get it, I don’t get out much. I just don’t see the point of dating or anything. I don’t even know if there is the perfect guy out there for me.” Alec hated admitting stuff like that, but he knew he could trust Izzy. As he got older, started hiding stuff less, he found himself telling his siblings more and more. 

“I know, I know. It’s scary and it’s hard putting yourself out there. Being vulnerable. But I believe in you,” she said, her voice sincere. “Plus, this doesn’t even have to be a dating thing. Just talk to some guys, get their numbers. Maybe do some hook ups. It’ll be fun.”

“If I tell you I’ll think about it will you get off my back?”

“I love you too.”

After Izzy hung up, Alec stayed in bed for a little while longer, he suddenly dreaded getting up. The thought of going to some speed dating event on Valentine’s Day seemed bad enough, but it was worse when he thought about the fact that his sister made the plans for him. Though, admittedly, he knew it wasn’t the worst plan one of his siblings had set him up with to get him laid. He still shuddered to think about the club Jace took him to one pride month, it’s not that it was bad for him but seeing Jace’s ego grow twice its size from all the attention he got was just annoying.

It wasn’t that Alec was in a rut, he really wasn’t. He just liked consistency. At least, that’s what he liked to tell himself, and everyone else, when he always seemed to end up doing the exact same thing during his days off. After he took a shower and checked his work emails, he made his way down to the library. 

The library had always been an important place to Alec, ever since he was a little kid. There was something timeless about a library, like he had been transported back in time and yet somehow felt recent and sometimes even futuristic. He felt at home within the four walls of a library, cozy and calm nestled in a worn out, overstuffed chair between rows of endless books. When he was a child he’d come to get away from his parents, to be somewhere warm to combat the cold that came from them. And for a little while, to get away from Jace. Part of him slightly resenting the boy for coming into their lives like it was nothing for the first few months that he was there.

In middle school and high school, it was different. Alec would find himself seeking out the worlds of fiction, wanting to hide himself away in the pages of the books where he could be whatever he wanted to be, where he could be  _ who _ ever he wanted to be. That meant more to a boy struggling with his own self identity than he could even comprehend at the time, the vast universes tucked away between the covers helping to distract him from what was going on inside of his head but also having shown him that he could be a gay man and still be badass. That he could be a gay man and still find love. 

That he could be a gay man and still be him.

Alec stepped into the grand building and quickly went to look at the books, only being able to hope that he’d find something good to pass the time. He found one that was bright red in the teen section and decided to take a seat after he chose to take a chance on it. He had found good books in that section before, and in his opinion the young adult genre was underrated as a whole.

“Another man that’s not ashamed of reading young adult? I never thought I’d see the day,” a man with curly brown hair and glasses said as he took a seat next to Alec, a smile on his face. “Oh! My name is in the title of that book,” he commented. 

“Homosapiens is such a terrible name for a child, your mom should be ashamed,” Alec joked without thinking.

“No, uh, Simon,” he laughed. “Simon Lewis. Two first names, I know. I hope you like that book, it’s one of my favorites,” Simon said, obviously not going anywhere anytime soon so Alec decided to close the book and look at him better. “For me, a gay plotline and main character is always a  _ huge _ plus.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile slightly at that, looking down at the book before back over at Simon. “Yeah? Well that’s one of the main things I look for in a book, how gay it is. So I’m glad I picked a good one.”

“Oh, are you gay? That’s awesome! I like guys too, we should be friends,” Simon rambled. “Not that that’s my only requirement for being friends with someone, it’s just it’s nice to meet a guy who’s a reader and is in the community and all that.”

“If I agree to be your friend will you shut up?” Alec groaned.

“No promises.”

“That’s good enough.” To be honest, Alec could see himself and Simon as friends. Izzy and Jace always tell him to branch out more and he wanted more friends, not to mention the guy was into reading and stuff so they probably had more in common than he thought. He just wasn’t going to make it  _ too _ easy.

They sat there for a while in the library, just telling each other things about themselves. Alec talked about being a lawyer and his siblings, more than obviously proud about both of those things. Simon told him about how he was a musician, about his photography hobby. He learned pretty fast that Simon talked a lot, and would ramble on and on if you let him. And it got old quick it seemed. But after a little while he said something that caught Alec’s attention.

“Wait, what’d you say?”

“I said you should come down to the center some time. I think you’d like it a lot,” Simon said as he looked over at Alec. 

“What center?” Alec asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Dude, you don’t know? You’re missing out. This guy, Magnus Bane, bought out this old warehouse and converted it to like a safe space for queer people. It’s awesome. There’s a lot of us that go there pretty frequently and just hang out or hold specific events,” Simon said while his eyes lit up as he talked. It was obvious this place meant a lot to him and honestly, it sounded pretty cool to Alec. “He totally renovated it and made it into this kickass place full of resources and shit. Couches and TVs and study rooms and a kitchen. Bedrooms for teens that get kicked out of their homes or us if something happens or just… anyone that needs a bed and a hot shower. Lots of pamphlets and phone numbers and stuff posted around that people might need, especially people like us. It’s the best.” 

Alec couldn’t fight the smile that grew onto his face as he listened to Simon talk so passionately about this place, it sounded great. And it must be very important to him, to all of them. “I’d love to come by sometime.”

“Awesome! I think you’ll love it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope your day is great and filled with love ❤ Here it is, the speed dating chapter!

[from: Iz] Happy Valentine’s Day, big bro. Don’t forget about speed dating tonight!

[to: Iz] Damn, I was hoping you’d forget so I could pretend I forgot.

[from: Iz] No dice, I didn’t forget so you can’t. It starts at 7. Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes as he set down his phone. January went by way too quickly for his tastes, now it’s the day he’s been dreading. Doomsday. AKA Valentine’s Day. Honestly he had spent the past few weeks hoping she had forgotten, after the first day she brought it up and a couple of weeks later her sending him a picture of the flyer it’s been radio silence on the speed dating front. And he was glad for that. But he should’ve known better, Izzy never forgets about things like this. 

[to: Jace] Come to the gym, I want to work out before work.

The sun wasn’t even up yet, but Alec didn’t care. He also didn’t check to see if Jace texted him back or not, he knew he’d be there no matter what since Alec asked so it was pointless. He walked to the gym and started to stretch as he waited on Jace to show up. He started doing pull ups when out of the corner of his eye he saw the bright blonde hair that he was used to. “You’re late.”

“Hard to be late when you didn’t give me a time. You hadn’t gone to work yet, I’d say I’m right on time,” Jace teased, smiling up at Alec. “So what’s up? Not like I don’t love our bonding time, just usually you don’t ask for a before sunrise workout unless something’s on your mind,” he said as he started to do his own workouts next to Alec.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said after a moment, looking at him in the mirror in front of them.

“Congratulations, you can read a calendar. All those years in college have really paid off,” Jace smirked. 

“This is serious. Izzy is making me go to some speed dating thing and I’m…-” 

“You’re nervous,” Jace finished for him, jumping down and looking over at Alec. “Alec, it’s okay. I know you don’t date, but there’s nothing wrong with getting out there. Toss a line out and see if someone bites. And trust me, they will,” he added when Alec opened his mouth again. “We all know you’re a good looking guy, even you. So that alone will at least get you laid. But I also know you and know that that’s not just what you want.”

“If I’m going out there I want to find someone that’s in it for more than just a hookup. I just hate the guesswork about whether it’s going to be for the long term or not,” Alec sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t date because I don’t want to break up.”

“Alec, you’re a great guy. You’re smart and you’re funny and you’re snarky and you’re caring. Any guy would be lucky to have you,” Jace said honestly, clapping him on his shoulder. “So tonight you’re gonna go to that bar and you’re going to talk to these guys and I guarantee you’ll get at least one phone number. And who knows, he might even be your soulmate,” he said, partially teasing but no less honest and confident in what he said. 

Alec smiled at that, nodding. “Alright, yeah. You’re right. Need to just… get out there. Who knows. I might meet a great guy tonight and it’ll have been worth it. And if I don’t maybe Izzy won’t make me go to anything like this ever again,” he chuckled and Jace rolled his eyes.

“That’s the spirit. Now come on and let me kick your ass before you go off to work, Mr. Hotshot Lawyer,” he smirked.

Of course, Alec was the one to lay Jace out on the floor before they parted ways, a smile on his face as he helped Jace up off the floor. “Maybe you’ll kick my ass next time,” Alec teased, gathering up his things before he headed home to shower and change for work.

This was one day Alec was glad he didn’t have to be in court. He spent the whole day distracted, thinking about what was going to happen that night. He was actually going to go to speed dating, he was actually going to go on short dates with a few guys. It wasn’t that Alec was bad at dating, he was more cool and collected around guys than anyone ever thought he would be, it was just… weird. The last date he went on was a couple years ago when he was in law school, and even then he really didn’t have to go out and find a man. He just happened to be in a study group with a guy who was hot and thought he was hot too.

When the day was over he went home to change, trying to not overthink things as he put on his favorite dark green shirt. Once Alec had checked his hair about twelve times in the mirror and taken some deep breaths, he made his way to the bar Izzy told him about.

[from: Iz] Go get ‘em, big bro. Just be yourself.

Alec smiled as he read the message and put his phone in his pocket as he walked inside. The place, luckily, wasn’t overly decorated for the holiday. A few flowers and red accents, but nothing that screamed “It’s Valentine’s Day look at all the love!” at him, which was more than refreshing at this point. A woman with dark, curly hair came up to him and handed him a drink before she lead him to a table. 

“Good luck,” she told him, a smile on her lips.

Alec looked across the table at the spot where the guys would come and sit and he felt himself be more relaxed than he originally thought. This wouldn’t be so bad. 

The event started and things were going smoothly. Alec talked to guys, he smiled and laughed and so did they and things felt right. It was a little like being in heaven, being surrounded by so many good looking men. He did his best to just be himself, to charm them the best way he knew how. Just be a little suave, a little smooth, but a little dorky at the same time. And it was working, he was feeling cool and confident and it was nice.

That was, until the most gorgeous man Alec had ever laid eyes on in his entire life sat across from him.

It was like the air was sucked out of his lungs, like time stood still and his heart followed suit. His dark hair was gelled up, a couple dark red streaks standing out against the brown with his makeup following a similar theme, which if Alec had to guess was because of the day. His embellished military type jacket fit him perfectly, straining just slightly against his impressive arms in a way that he’s sure is a direct attack on him personally, even if they had never met before this exact moment. 

“Hello,” the man said with a small smirk, like he almost  _ knew _ that Alec had been checking him out. Or maybe he did.

“Oh, hi! I’m, uh, gay,” he said, wincing slightly. “Alec. I’m Alec.” Well, that was a great start. Good going Alec.

“Well hello gay Alec,” he teased, looking at him from across the table. “I’m Magnus. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I guess we should get down to business, since we don’t have much time. What do you do?” 

Magnus, that name sounded familiar. Alec couldn’t put his finger on it, though. Which wasn’t too surprising, since it felt like his brain had turned to mush the second Magnus sat down. “I’m… you know. I work. Laws. I’m a lawyer.”

“A lawyer? Very impressive,” Magnus said, leaning forward. “I own a couple of my own businesses.”

“An entrepreneur? That’s really cool. You’re really cool.” You’re blowing it, you dork. “What do you like to do for fun? Besides speed date?”

“This might surprise you, but I’m not exactly a regular on the speed dating scene. Usually I like to read. Or party. Or just hang out with friends.”

Alec smiled more at that, at least they had something in common. “Oh, I love to read too! And I don’t usually do this type of thing either. My sister talked me into it, said I needed to get out there or something, you know? Just looking out for me.”

Magnus’s smile softened a bit at that, watching Alec as he rambled. “It sounds like you have an amazing sister. I get that though. My friend talked me into coming here because it’s been long enough since me and my exgirlfriend broke up,” he chuckled slightly. 

“I’m sorry about you and your girlfriend. So, uh, what’s your favorite color?” Alec asked.

“Well it was purple. But now it might be dark green,” Magnus said as he checked Alec out. 

Alec felt his face heat up, almost stuttering as he tried to speak again. Before he knew it though, they were ringing the bell and it was time to switch partners again. 

For the rest of the time all he could think about was Magnus, he couldn’t get him out of his head. The way he smiled, the way he looked. The way he’d touch the rings on his hand and the sound of his laugh. And about how he very obviously blew any chance he had with him. Alec had been a mess, reduced to a flustered disaster just at the sight of a beautiful man with some of the broadest shoulders he had ever seen. 

Once the night was over and Alec made his way out the door, the woman from before stopped him before he made it too far away. “Wait up,” she said, walking over to him. “Magnus wanted me to give you this,” she said as she handed him a scrap of paper before walking off.

Alec opened the folded piece and he smiled as he read it, his heart skipping a beat.

_ ‘You’re really cute, give me a call sometime. If I can make you blush that much in just a couple minutes, I can’t wait to see what I can do if you give me a whole night. - Magnus Bane’ _

He read over it a couple more times just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things and yep, that was actually Magnus’s phone number at the bottom of the note. Alec couldn’t believe it, he was sure he blew his chance with a guy like Magnus. But instead he had the chance for another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is a mess, but we love him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy "75% off Valentine's Day chocolate" day everyone. Is there a first date in the stars for Malec after Alec was such a mess at speed dating? (of course there is but I'm trying to be cryptic). Also thank you to everyone that's commented/gave kudos/subscribed so far! It makes my day every time I think about it, y'all are the best ❤

[from: Iz] I hope you’re dressed if you brought someone home, because I’m coming over. I’ve got donuts, I want to hear everything from last night.

Alec sighed as he closed his eyes again, his arm slung over his face. He hoped he had at least a few more minutes before she arrived, but of course maybe a minute after he read the text he heard a knock at his door. “Just a minute,” he yelled out, laying in bed a moment longer before getting up and heading to the door still in his pajama pants and old, faded high school shirt. “You better have the donuts,” he said as he let Izzy in.

She smiled, showing him the box. “They’re fresh, I promise. I might’ve eaten one on the way over here,” she chuckled, sitting on the couch and watching Alec as he made coffee in the kitchen. “So tell me about last night. Tell me  _ everything _ , all the details. Did you meet any cute guys? You’re not shirtless so I’m going to guess no one stayed the night,” she rambled. 

“Can I please just drink some coffee before you interrogate me?” Alec asked, grabbing the cup from under the machine and taking it into the living room to sit with Izzy. 

“Fine, but hurry up. I’m dying to know what happened when my big bro finally puts himself out there.”

Alec took his time as he sipped his coffee and bit into one of the donuts, partially to help himself wake up but mostly to irritate Izzy with how slow he was being. “Okay,” he finally said. “So I talked to a few guys last night. A lot of them seemed really nice,” he started, biting his lip as he thought back to the one guy that really caught his eye. The guy with the beautiful laugh and hypnotizing eyes. ”I did get a phone number,” he admitted and Izzy all but squealed at the information.

“Oh? Tell me all about him! What’s he look like? Is he nice? And the most important question, are you going to see him again?” she asked, a small smile on her face.

“His name is Magnus. He’s got dark hair and probably wears some of the best clothes I’ve ever seen. He was very patient even though I was making a huge ass out of myself. Seriously Iz, I completely froze, it was like I saw a hot guy and my brain shut off!” he groaned. “It was so bad.”

“That’s so cute, you were smitten!” Izzy grinned. “Magnus, huh? I think he’s one of Maia’s friends. She says he’s really cool, you’re lucky. Maia has good intuition with people. So you’re going to see him again, right?” she asked.

Alec shrugged, looking down into his mug. “I mean I really want to.”

“Then go for it! Sometimes you’ve gotta just take risks. You know that. If this is what makes you happy, then you should do it. Call him up and hang out with him again. And don’t be such a mess this time,” Izzy teased. 

Long after Izzy had gone and the donuts had been eaten, Alec found himself staring at his phone. Not just at his phone, but at the number dialed into it. Magnus Bane’s real cell phone number. And he was going to call it. Riiiiiiiiiiiiight now. No, now. 

Finally after a couple more minutes of that, Alec finally pushed the call button and was relieved that after just a few rings, he heard a voice at the other end of the line. 

“Hello? Magnus Bane here,” he heard and his heart felt like it might speed out of his chest. It was really Magnus from the night before. 

“Hi Magnus, it’s Alec. From speed dating?”

“Oh, Alexander! I was wondering when I’d get your call. Maia said she gave you my note”

“I’m just glad you wanted to hear from me again. I didn’t exactly give you the best first impression last night,” Alec laughed awkwardly, trying to not think too much about the previous night’s mishaps.

Magnus laughed as well, and the sound was like music to Alec’s ears. Oh God, he had a crush on this man. “I thought it was endearing, how flustered you got. And it was one hell of an ego boost,” he admitted. 

“Either way, I’d like to give you a better impression. One that isn’t just like three minutes of me blushing and stuttering,” Alec said, pacing around his room. “I want to see you again.”

“Good, I want to see you too.” And if Alec let out a sigh of relief at that, Magnus didn’t make any indications that he noticed. “How about Friday night? At my apartment? I’ll send you the address. No stress, no people around us to put the pressure on us. Just the two of us and maybe some wine.”

“That sounds perfect. I can’t wait.” 

The next couple of days went by in almost a blur, all Alec could think about was Magnus. He still couldn’t believe it, that he had a date with him after how weird he had been when they met. When Friday rolled around he couldn’t lie, he was a little nervous. He just wanted things to go well, he didn’t think that was too much to ask for. After work he walked to the building Magnus lived in, still in his suit from work, and made his way up to the penthouse loft. He knocked on the door, taking a deep breath as he waited on Magnus to answer. 

And when he did, oh God. He was so hot.

Magnus looked even better than he did on Valentine’s Day, which Alec didn’t even know was possible. In the brighter lights of his apartment Alec could see him even better, his hair had the same red streaks but his makeup was a little more subtle. It was obvious he had just been in a suit too, though his jacket had been taken off. He finally looked into Magnus’s eyes and smiled, actually a little relaxed now that he’s seen Magnus. “Hi.”

“Hello to you too, Alexander. You look great.”

“Oh, thanks. Just got off of work, suits are kind of expected for lawyers,” Alec chuckled. “You look great too. I didn’t think you could look better than you did the other day but here you are.”

Magnus smiled softly at that, touching a piece of jewelry on his ear slowly. “Flattery will get you everywhere. Come in,” he said, motioning for him to come inside. 

Alec looked around, almost amazed. It was a beautiful space, like a lot of time and care and personality went into decorating. Having seen how Magnus dressed and carrying himself, it shouldn’t be a surprise that his apartment would be lavish as well, but it felt homey at the same time. In a way he feels that only Magnus could pull off. 

“Wine?” Magnus called out, coming out of the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of wine. 

“Please,” Alec said as he took a glass and let Magnus fill it before he took a sip. “I’m glad you wanted to see me again. I-you’re all I’ve thought about since Valentine’s Day,” he admitted, taking a seat on the couch and watching as Magnus sat next to him. 

“Really? Well I can say that goes both ways, Alexander. I can’t get you out of my mind,” Magnus said as he took a sip himself. “There’s something about a cute, flustered guy that sticks with me,” he teased lightly. “It was endearing. And very refreshing, to see someone so genuine and themselves.” 

“I’m not always that awkward,” Alec assured. “It’s just that really I wasn’t expecting much from speed dating, so when the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen sat across from me I didn’t know what to do,” he laughed.

“The most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen, huh?” Magnus asked with a small smirk. “Well now that I have you alone and for as much time as I’d like, I want to know about you. Tell me about your family, yourself. Whatever you feel comfortable with,” he said, leaning back against the back of the couch.

“Oh, okay. Well. I’m the oldest, I have three younger siblings, two brothers and a sister,” he started. “My brother Jace is adopted and he’s my best friend, him and my sister Izzy anyways. The three of us are pretty close in age so it wasn’t hard to be close. Then our brother Max is fifteen. He lives with our mom and her boyfriend. Parents are divorced, pretty standard stuff,” he chuckled awkwardly.

“They sound great, your siblings. It’s good to have a good support system in life, yeah?” Magnus smiled. “When’d your parents split up, if you don’t mind me asking?” he looked a little hesitant, like he didn’t want to cross a line. Alec thought that was actually pretty cute.

“When I was nineteen. It was after my freshman year of college, and I decided it was time. You know, to come out,” he started, moving his hands around a little as he talked. It wasn’t as sore of a subject as it used to be, and it was just easy to talk to Magnus. Alec didn’t know what it was about him, but he just wanted to tell him anything and everything he wanted to know and he knew in his heart he wouldn’t be judged. “So I sat them down and I was like ‘okay this is the thing, I’m gay’. My mom didn’t seem extremely shocked by the news itself, more so surprised that I told them, I think. It was obvious she wasn’t exactly jumping at joy at the information but she was going to try, because I’m her son and she loves me. She told me later on that she had planned on doing whatever it took to accept me.”

“She sounds like a good woman,” Magnus said as he took another sip. “But your father...?” 

“Yeah dad was a different story. Mom was more reserved about the news, I think she was trying to process what I had said and how heavy it was. Dad just started screaming. Used a lot of words I don’t want to repeat, but you get the gist. He wasn’t happy with his firstborn son liking guys. Mom snapped, started yelling at him that he couldn’t talk to me like that and that I was still their son no matter who I loved. They fought for an hour before somehow it came out that my dad was having an affair,” he stopped when he heard Magnus gasp, chuckling a little, “I know!  We were  _ shocked _ . Anyways, mom dumped his ass right then and there and told him to get out. Now they’re divorced and dad’s off somewhere with his mistress and mom has a boyfriend that treats her right. It all works out in the end.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Alexander. I really am,” Magnus said, resting his hand on Alec’s arm for a moment. “My story isn’t  _ as _ action packed. My mom died when I was a kid, dad died when I was seventeen and I’ve been on my own ever since. But I got through college and now I run a company and own a nightclub. Oh, and I run a LGBT+ center. It’s mostly just a hang out for young adults and stuff but there’s amendies and stuff for anyone that might need it and resources and information--.”

“That’s where I’ve heard your name!” Alec interjected and Magnus jumped a little. “Sorry! Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just… when you told me your name, I knew I had heard it somewhere. And it was bugging the hell out of me. Now I remember. I met a guy a couple weeks ago at the library, Simon, who told me about your warehouse turned safe space.”

“Ah yes, Simon Lewis. He’s a doll, very sweet. And very… talkative.”

“You can say that again,” Alec laughed. “He told me I should come check it out sometime. Maybe you could give me the grand tour sometime,” he smiled.

“I’d be happy to.”

Alec and Magnus sat there for a few more hours, and a couple more glasses of wine, just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It just felt right, being there with Magnus. Like this is where he was supposed to be. And maybe it was. No one Alec’s ever dated in the past has ever felt like this, he never felt so open and comfortable with any other guy like he is with Magnus. Magnus just had this air about him that made you feel safe, like no matter what you say he won’t judge you. 

He helped Magnus clean up the takeout boxes they had ordered a couple hours before before walking over to the door, looking over at him. 

“Let me walk you out,” Magnus said, putting on his suit jacket that had been draped over one of the chairs for the whole night. “A proper gentleman sees his date out,” he teased lightly and Alec smiled, rolling his eyes. 

“Lead the way.”

They walked together in silence, taking the elevator down to the ground floor and out into the chilly February air. “I had a great time tonight,” Alec said, turning to look at him.

“I’m glad. So did I,” Magnus said back, his look on his face genuine. “I don’t think I’ve had more fun just sitting and talking to someone like this well… ever,” he admitted. “It’s rare, to find someone you click with so well that it’s this easy.”

Alec took a small breath, his eyes locked onto Magnus’s lips as he talked. So it was the same for Magnus then, he was feeling what Alec was feeling. Without thinking, he carefully took Magnus by his lapels and pulled him close, kissing him right there on the sidewalk. It didn’t take long before he felt Magnus’s lips moving against his and it brought him back to reality, and oh God they were really kissing. He was really kissing Magnus Bane. 

They stood there kissing for what felt like two hours, time just stood still. All he could focus on was Magnus’s soft lips and mouth that tasted like the Chinese takeout they just ate and sweet wine. When they finally pulled away they were both smiling like idiots, looking at each other happily. 

“Well that sure was something.”

“Goodnight Magnus,” Alec said, straightening his jacket. 

“Goodnight Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that kiss, huh? Also Bobert Lightwood is the worst dad ever but at least Maryse has a good new boyfriend :)


	5. Chapter 5

[to: Iz] So I might’ve kissed Magnus last night. 

Alec wasn’t too surprised when his phone started ringing just moments later, Izzy was so predictable. “Hello?” he smirked, having to hold the phone away from his ear when she screamed a little. 

“You kissed a guy? A cute guy? That you had a date with? Who are you and what did you do with my brother? I need all the details,” Izzy rambled.

“Put him on speaker phone,” he heard Jace say in the background, rolling his eyes fondly. “Dude, you kissed him? Hell yeah. So I guess last night went good?”

“Went better than when we met, that’s for sure. For one, I wasn’t a gay stuttering mess,” Alec chuckled, making himself a cup of coffee. 

“Always a plus, go on.”

“Well I showed up at his place and we just… God we just  _ talked _ . We talked for hours, about everything. Books, family, friends, our passions. Movies.  _ Everything _ . We drank wine and ordered takeout. It was very lowkey but it felt  _ right _ . That’s the only way I know how to describe it. It felt right to just sit there and talk to him, he’s easy to talk to.” 

“We’re happy for you,” Izzy said, obviously smiling on the other end of the line. “You deserve to meet someone that things are so easy with. We can’t wait to meet him.”

“I think we’re going to get to know each other a little more first before I introduce him to you two annoying little siblings. No offense.”

“Full offense taken. We’re great,” Jace said back.

“This is why you can’t meet him yet,” Alec teased. “I’m going to see him again next weekend and it’s so weird, I’m already excited just to see him again.”

“Aww, my big brother has a crush,” Izzy teased playfully.

“Goodbye,” Alec said, hanging up before they could say anything else. 

Alec knew that no matter how much they teased him, they were genuinely happy for him, and that made him even happier. He and Magnus had plans the next Saturday to go to the center since they knew Magnus’s friends usually were there on Saturdays because it was a weekend. Alec isn’t nervous though, he thought he would be but he isn’t. They were Magnus’s friends, they had to be good people. And he already knew Simon, so that helped. 

When the day came around Alec made his way to the center, planning on meeting Magnus there. When he saw Magnus, a wide grin instantly made its way onto his face and it just grew when Magnus smiled at him, waving. “Alexander, long time no see.”

“Magnus,” Alec said, leaning in to peck his lips. “I’ve been thinking about doing that all week,” he admitted with a laugh.

“Mmm, me too,” Magnus smiled. “You have amazing lips. Now let’s go inside.” He took Alec’s hand and they laced their fingers together as they walked inside and it warmed Alec’s heart when he looked around. The first thing he saw when he walked in was a large rainbow flag on a wall and it made him feel more included than he thought possible. 

Magnus started showing him around, the center was set up more like a home than a business, which just made it even better. There was a giant couch and chairs in the room that was like a living room, a couple people sitting on it playing a video game on the tv. One he recognized from the bar, the one that must be Maia, and the other person he didn’t know. “That’s Maia and Clary, I’m surprised Simon isn’t the one playing a game right now,” Magnus laughed. “Maia’s bi and Clary’s a lesbian. The best part of being here is you know you’re not going to run into a straight person,” he teased, leading him through the center more.

There was more flags on the wall, some he knew and some he didn’t. But it just made the place feel more inclusive, that everyone’s flag was up and everyone could be accepted. Magnus showed him every room and their function and as they walked into a room that was full of various instruments and art supplies, he saw another familiar face.

“Alec!” Simon said, looking up from the guitar he was strumming. “Dude, you finally came. It’s the coolest place, huh?” he asked, before he finally looked down and noticed their hands. “Wait, you and Magnus are dating? What the hell?” he asked, looking a little offended. “I thought we were friends, you didn’t tell me you had started seeing my other friend? You two are traitors, absolute traitors.” 

“I bought some of those cookies you like and put them in the kitchen,” Magnus said with a small smile.

“You’re forgiven,” Simon said, looking between them again. “I’m happy for you two. You two are cute together,” he smiled. “Damn I need a boyfriend,” he sighed dramatically. 

“Come on, a hot musician like you will get a man in no time,” Magnus teased, touching his shoulder. “After your gig in a couple months, men and women and nonbinary people will be throwing themselves on stage to get close to you.”

“I don’t believe you, but thanks.”

They made their way to the other rooms and Alec met some other people, like a bisexual, nonbinary person named Meliorn and an asexual man named Raphael who apparently Magnus is like a mentor to him. He stuck around to have pizza and movie night with all of them, getting to know everyone and to see a side of Magnus he hadn’t seen yet, and it was nice. 

“I swear, he was half naked and drunk in the middle of the party and asking people to feel his bicep since he had just worked out,” Raphael said, rolling his eyes. “And then he started dancing. And he’s a great dancer sure, but he’s a mess, truly. You have your work cut out for you, Alec.”

“I’m okay with that,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus fondly. He leaned in and kissed him again, going from a peck to a few slow, lingering kisses and he heard someone fake gag. 

“Get a room you two.”

Alec laughed when he peeked his eyes open, seeing Magnus flip them off over his shoulder before kissing Alec again. 

The next few weeks were like this, just Alec and Magnus hanging out whenever they could and wherever they could. They were, sadly, both busy professionals with careers and lives, so sometimes it was hard. But they made it work. Some nights they would go to the center and hang out with everyone or help out with the strangers that came in for help, some nights they’d stay in at Magnus’s and watch trashy tv (read: make out with it on in the background). Then sometimes they went on proper dates.

Like at the beginning of May, when Simon had a gig at the bar that Maia worked at. Alec invited Izzy and Jace along so they could finally meet his friends, though they had already met Magnus and somehow became fast friends. The four of them showed up right as the show was starting, taking a seat near the stage. Simon came out onto the stage and Magnus winked at him, Alec giving him a thumbs up as he started to play, 

Alec sat close to Magnus as Simon played, their fingers intertwined like they usually were. They were in their own little world, until he looked over at Jace and saw a look on his face that was all too familiar. He just never thought he’d see that look on Jace’s face over a man. “He’s single,” Alec said into his ear as he leaned over. “You should talk to him after the show.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jace said, a little embarrassed. 

“I know that look. Come on, you know none of us will care if you like guys. Ask him out. He’s funny, kind of. He’s smart. He’s talented. And he’s very single and looking for a boyfriend,” Alec said, nudging him a little. 

The show went on for the better part of an hour and Alec couldn’t lie, he was proud of Simon. All his hard work was coming together. There was some original songs in his set and a couple covers, one of them called She Is Love. And all he could think about during the whole thing was that that was Magnus. Love.

_ He is love. _

When the night was over, they all went to congratulate Simon on how well he did. When they walked over to him he smiled at all of them, obviously just relieved it went well. Until he locked eyes with Jace. 

Alec looked over at Magnus and they shared a look, both knowing that they would be dating before they all knew it.

They all had a few celebratory drinks before they went their separate ways, Magnus and Alec heading back to Magnus’s loft where Alec had been spending the night more and more often lately. 

“Simon did great tonight, didn’t he?” Magnus asked as they walked.

“So good. I was impressed. And so was Jace,” he laughed.

“Yeah, I guess now there’s two Lightwood kids that aren’t straight. I’m sure your dad is so proud,” Magnus teased back. “Maybe three. Izzy did seem to be stealing quite a few glances at our favorite redhead.”

“Wait, really?” Alec asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Damn. Three out of four, that’s a majority. Amazing.”

“Truly inspiring.”

They kept walking and there was one thing that kept tugging at the back of Alec’s mind, love. It hit him all at once, he loved Magnus. He  _ loved _ Magnus. When they made it inside Magnus looked over at Alec, cocking an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“I love you,” Alec blurted out. 

“Wait, what?” Magnus asked, pausing. 

“I love you. Magnus, I love you.”

Magnus’s face was soft and fond, like the words were unlocking something in him he didn’t know was there. “I love you too, Alexander.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finally over! Thank you to everyone and thanks for making my first multichapter experience a good one. This is a little epilogue set a year after Magnus and Alec met, enjoy ❤

“I can’t believe we met here a year ago today,” Alec said as they walked up to the bar, decorated pink and red for the holiday that just a year before Alec despised. 

“I know, it’s weird. Just a year ago we sat in here and you checked me out before blushing and stuttering for a couple minutes straight,” Magnus teased, squeezing his hand.

Alec rolled his eyes at that, walking inside and taking a seat at a table. “It’s not my fault an extremely hot man sat across from me and completely threw my world off.”

“Extremely hot? How romantic,” Magnus smirked, sitting across from him. “I thought you were so cute, you were such a dork I loved it. Knowing you now, it’s hard to believe you were so flustered and nervous.” 

“I know, I’m just glad you gave me another chance.”

“You act like I had a choice.”

They sat and ordered a couple drinks, just stopping by before their dinner plans. It was crazy to think, that it had only been a year since that night. Since they only had a couple minutes to decide if the other person was  _ the one. _

And luckily for Alec, he was. 

He loved Magnus with everything in him, it was still unbelievable. Every time he thinks he can’t love Magnus any more, his heart grows just that much more and he does. 

It’s only been a year, but it’s been a long and amazing year. There was so much that could happen in a year. Just twelve months. In that time they’ve moved in together and they’ve done some renovations on the center. Alec started doing legal work for teens and young adults that come into the center and are in bad places in life and it was the most fulfilling thing in the world. Jace and Izzy had come out and it didn’t surprise anyone when they started dating Simon and Clary who were now regular fixtures at any Lightwood family function.

This time last year Alec hated Valentine’s Day more than anything. It represented everything he didn’t have, love and companionship. Someone to share it with. Now he loved it, he loved how Magnus’s eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled when Alec surprised him that morning with breakfast in bed and flowers. He loved seeing Magnus pull out one of the biggest and most cliche box of chocolates he had ever seen from under the counter and give it to Alec. He loved having a card and flowers sent to his office from Magnus. His boyfriend.

And hopefully, after tonight, Magnus would be more than Alec’s boyfriend.


End file.
